


Free Bread

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [23]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, HAPPY CHAINSMOKERS ANAVARARY, Multi, This was rushed, ha ha, i worked on this for two months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: a typical day, six teens hanging out.





	Free Bread

Six students found themselves lying around Mahiru’s dorm, Hajime and Mahiru herself were on the floor, sorting through stacks of polaroid photos on the living room table. 

Chiaki was lying across the couch, a handheld in their hands and their girlfriend napping peacefully with her head in her lap. Hiyoko was leaning on Mahiru’s back, fiddling with her shirt sleeves as Ibuki painted her toes.

Looking up from their game, Chiaki coughed. “Hey, hey.” they began, pausing some game involving a little meatball running from a snake. “What’s the weirdest thing someone’s ever thrown at you?” they asked, gaining a laugh from the photographer.

Hajime placed a few photos into specific piles, some were of Tanaka’s animals, others were of landscapes around campus, a few were of recent parties.“Best thing thrown at me as a slice of bread.”

Pausing, Hinata looked at a photo of Hiyoko in a bike basket, arms splayed. “Worst was Komaeda trying to toss me a knife when it wasn’t thinking straight.” he explained.

The comment about Nagito made Hiyoko cackle. “You couldn’t think straight unless your life depended on it!” the dancer sneered, a hand in front of her mouth, laughter exploding from her mouth.

“An individual slice of bread?” Mahiru commented curiously, resting her chin on her fist as she sorted through photos in front of her. “ Huh.” she sighed, rubbing her temples before giving Hiyoko a quick nudge.   


Rolling his eyes, Hajime handed the photographer a photo of the busy campus library, with a few of the freshman in the distance.“Yeah, it was pretty good,” he said casually with a shrug of the shoulders. 

A little red eyebrow arched on the photographer’s face. “You… ate it?” Koizumi asked, oddly surprised by how someone could just eat random food that was hurled at them. She shuffled through a small amount of blurry photos before stacking them into a small house. 

“Koizumi, I am eating the cheapest food I can find. I’m not going to turn down free bread.” he deadpanned. “The last time I had decent food was when we went to that restaurant Akane works at, and I ate seven hash browns.”

Chiaki interjected. “You could of gotten real food since you live on orange juice and hash browns you wanted to get crap.” they insisted, patting Mikan’s head as they spoke. The nurse giggled in her sleep and patted the gamer’s leg back.

“One time a fan threw a pair of panties at Ibuki!” Mioda sang, grinning as she spoke, carefully adding the finishing touched to the dancer’s toenails. “Hiyoko! Hiyoko! Look!” she beamed, showing the dancer her new nails, each with a little flower on the toes.

Saionji’s mouth dropped. “Wow, that looks really good, I guess.” she huffed, pursing her lips. Despite the look she was giving, her wrists were flapping- a clear indication to close friends she was happy about something. “Wait, where did YOU learn how to paint so well?”   


“Ibuki goes to art classes!” the musician explained, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “That really cute island girl teaches them, she says some sort of god taught her. Ibuki thinks it’s really cool! ヽ( ★ω★)ノ”

Standing up, Hajime paused. “Mioda, how did you just say that?” he asked, a clear look of confusion and shock plagued his face before shrugging it off. Ibuki was Ibuki. “You know what I could go for right now?” he asked, motioning to Mahiru’s counter.

“A dicking from Nagito-chan?” the rocker asked, cackling loudly over Koizumi’s shoulder, making her partner loudly groan in disgust.

The room fell silent.  “I… I was thinking about a glass of water and maybe a snack.” he squeaked, jumping at the loud, hyena-like squeals the dancer practically screamed in response.

Mikan woke up slowly, finding her head on Chiaki’s lap. “Eheheh.. Sorry..” she exclaimed, rubbing her cheeks with a fist. “W-What did I-I miss?” she asked, lacing her fingers with Mahiru’s gently. The nurse’s body shook against the photographer's gently.

Tsumiki always shook, especially when she typed.

“Not much..” Chiaki droned, letting the nurse in-training’s long hair with a small, pleased smile. “Nail painting and gay stuff, so mainly the norm.” they explained.

Before Mahiru could suggest something to do, she sighed as someone messaged her, probably that younger Freshman who wanted to ask her about gardening tips. Sadly, it wasn't. It was Pekoyama, and the loud, distasteful groan Mahiru made let the entire room know, too. “God..” the redhead ground, pounding a message back.”

“What did Pekoyama have to say?” Chiaki asked, patting their legs gently. “Was it about the concert tomorrow night?” they hummed, beginning to poke and prod at their game rhythmically while Mikan smiled, resting her head against their backpack.

“Something about our next concert.” Mahiru replied, getting up to grab her bass from the other side of the room. “Did Chiaki tell you about our band?” she asked, giving it a pat on the headstock of the guitar, using her other hand to pat on the side of her jeans.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “You guys have a band?” he asked.

Mioda grabbed the redhead’s arm, nervously shaking it. “Mahiru-chan!!” she squealed “Ibuki thinks that would be a very, very bad idea! (ﾟДﾟ;≡;ﾟДﾟ)” the musician heavily insisted, flapping her wrists frantically.

Koizumi paused, placing her bass guitar against her feet in a specific way that would have the neck align with her stomach. “How the hell did you just do that?” she asked, putting her hand on her partner’s shoulder, a look of confusion clearly written across her face.

“Ibuki has her ways.” Mioda insisted, putting her fist against her hip confidently with a casual smirk on her face.

Chiaki groaned. "Well, how about we wait until our next concert, yeah?" they sighed.

The group agreed.


End file.
